Trouble in the future
by biankies
Summary: Lacey is back with another crazy adventure. What happens when a rather unexpected person comes for a little visit with the device that started it all? What will happen? Summary is not great but the story is filled with usual mental fangirl humor.


**Okay here's another one and it goes out to Anjion. Thanks for all the 'adventures' we have with the boys. I love writing with you. Hope you enjoy. As always you know which characters I own and which belongs to Disney.**

Trouble in the future.

So there I was sitting on the docks in as much calm as I was going to be allowed for one day. Yeah, you guessed it there was no such thing as a calm day in the company of the Brooklyn Newsies! They didn't know the meaning of the word calm. They were always either fighting, shouting, or worst of all bothering the snot outta me.

That was until that fateful day when a very loud, very familiar rumble came from the other end of the docks and a second later my wonderful time machine was standing there. I nearly had a heart attack. I was getting used to living here in the past with Spot and his, I mean our, boys.

"Lacey Marshal! You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!" My worst nightmare (A.K.A. Mom) shouted as she climbed out of my time machine.

Everyone stared at her in shock when she marched over to me and Spot, who was now protectively standing half in front of me, without a single newsie doing anything. In their defense my mom was a horror movie all on her own when she was mad. That and I was more than likely grounded, as always.

"What did I do?" I asked out of habit.

"What do you think you did?! Now march your butt right back to whatever the hell that thing is and take us home!" She ordered and I flinched.

She was even madder than Pulitzer was when he found out about the strike! I was so in for it now. Oh, I can just see the headline now, Mom murders daughter and claims time travel is to blame. Too bad that wouldn't be in this year's pape. Oh brother, I was definitely spending too much time selling papes. I was even beginning to make up headlines.

"She ain't goin' nowhere!" Spot snapped taking a threatening step closer to my mom.

Not a good idea Spot, my mom is even scarier than Snyder the Spider when she gets mad.

"Stay out of this!" My mom snapped at him.

Good idea mom, snap at the King of Brooklyn and see how far that gets you.

"Now look here lady, I ain't in the habit of listenin' to anyone but me!" He snapped right back.

My mom just rolled her eyes and tried to step around him but he blocked her again and I could see the rest of the Brooklyn boys, and Ricky, stepping closer to the three of us. This was going to end so well. (Note the sarcasm and if you didn't see it what in the name of Jack Kelly is wrong with you?)

The next few moments was a blur but I somehow ended up getting dragged back to the time machine by the ear and Spot was following close behind me telling the boys to stay outta it. While him and my mom were in an argue fest I was getting my ear pulled off and stuffed into a chair in my time machine.

"You get out of here this instant, I'm taking my daughter home!" Mom shouted.

"Ain't gonna happen, she's one of my newsies now and she ain't going nowhere with the likes of you!" Spot shouted back.

That got mom angry enough to shove him and the oh so conveniently placed skateboard (don't ask cause I don't know. This thing has a mind of its own.) Sent Spot flying into the control panel which closed the door and sent us spinning back into the future. Oh this was going to go so well.

"Well we're home." I said with an innocent smile as soon as we came to a stop again.

"Yes but that maniac is here too." My mom said pointing at Spot with a glare that would have him 6 feet under if it could.

"Mom, that's Spot Conlon, Spot that my mom." I introduced them briefly hoping to ease the glares a little bit. Not that it was working in the least.

"I have had it up to here with you and your Newsie nonsense! Now you are paying people to act like the boy from that movie?! He doesn't even look anything like him!" My mom yelled.

"That's 'cause they paid some guy to play me!" He yelled and I tried backing away from the fight.

I was about to turn around and high tail it to safety when my mom noticed and grabbed me by the arm and sent me a death glare that would make even the toughest Newsie in New York cringe. (Not that he did or anything. - HEY THIS IS MY STORY! - I'm just saying, I didn't – SPOT CONLON LEAVE MY LAPTOP ALONE!)

"You fix this right now! Send this hooligan back to where he belongs!" Mom yelled at me.

I tried to open my mouth to speak but then our dog (a lovely German Sheppard) showed up and barked at Spot- Who is afraid of dogs-making the king of Brooklyn hightail it out of the house and into the street! Not good!

"Mom! We have to get him back before he gets into trouble!" I yelled nervously.

"He's a nearly grown man. How much trouble can he get into?" She asked nervously.

"A lot. Don't you remember me telling you that I didn't know who caused more trouble between him and Race?" I asked nervously.

"I never really listened." She admitted.

"We'll talk about your parenting later, right now we have to find Spot!" I exclaimed in reply making my mom jump slightly.

So look for Spot we did. It wasn't that hard all we had to do was follow the confused stares of people who was looking at 'the weird theater guy' who was running away from plenty of everyday things like the neighbor's sprinklers and the dogs that seemed to be everywhere. Why was he so fast?!

We finally caught up with him around eight blocks later threatening a guy who had bumped into him. Mom defused the whole situation and we took Spot back to my house so I can take him to a time where people were actually afraid of his famous glare. The problem was that I needed to recharge my time machine before I could do that so he was spending the night.

"So how long does that contraption take to recharge?" My mother asked as I plugged it into the hidden spot I had found just for the contraption I loved so much.

"Well since you want to make it a return trip it will take all night to charge but then I am pretty much just going to land and drop him off or I'm gonna be stuck there again." I replied.

"I meant fully charge?" My mother corrected.

"About a three days." I replied. I had been tinkering with it before I got stuck in Brooklyn for a while.

My mom was about to say something but she was interrupted by a loud BANG and a shouting Spot so we raced up the stairs to see what was going on. When we finally reached the kitchen where we had left Spot we couldn't help but laugh. He had made the mistake of putting eggs into the microwave shells and all and he was now covered in what must have been a snack for him.

Mom made me help him clean the mess he made while she fixed us lunch but so far it was a glare free hour so that was something. I just really hoped it lasted. Trust me when I tell you being in the same house as two people who are masters at death glares and making people nervous it was not so fun at all.

As soon as we were done we ate our lunch without much trouble as I waited nervously for one of them to make a wrong move and tick off the other one enough to start another argument because as stubborn as Spot Conlon can be (which is a lot— **HEY**!—Not now, Conlon!) Mom is far worse. Trust me I only spent the last sixteen living in the same house as her.

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to keep the peace in the house while the ever curious Brooklyn boy didn't get himself killed by mom. Which very nearly did happen. Twice! Seriously can't he at least try to stay out of trouble like the rest of us troublesome kids do? Okay maybe that was asking a lot. There was no way of knowing exactly how much that temper of his can get us into.

The sleeping arrangements that night was simple: Me in my room and Spot in the guest room which had a bit of a trick to open the door. Not that mom told him that and there was no way that door was going to stay closed. If he wanted out he got out. Kinda like that favorite pet hamster of yours that runs away no matter how hard you try to keep him in one place.

It was around midnight that I woke up to a lot of shouting. Naturally I checked it out and found my mom dragging Spot to the time machine by the ear with him yelling the entire way and I don't even think I could get that creative at protesting when mom stretched my ear to her heart's content.

Long story short the two of them ended up fighting and I tried to get into the middle of it which ended both me and Spot in the time machine as it closed its doors and a few seconds later we were swimming for it. It was either that or go down with the crazy thing that was now busy acting crazy.

When we finally got to the surface we were back in Brooklyn with Fire and Robin threatening the rest of the Newsies to get them to shut up. It was odd to see the Brooklyn Newsies panic. They were normally tough as nails and had no trouble getting on my nerve with everything from Cards cheating once again to someone stealing selling spots or causing trouble in Queens. Knuckles may have taken over but that didn't mean that he had infinite patience.

"Hey shut up!" I yelled from the water but they weren't paying any attention to me as usual.

I climbed onto the docks after Spot pretty much grudging it every step of the way. Why did the stupid time machine have to land in the water on what was most likely the coldest day in the history of New York?! I was freezing my tail feathers off for yelling out a headline!

As soon as I was safely on the docks I turned around to see my wonderful time machine that I have come to hate being swallowed by the water of the east river...

My mom is so gonna kill me if she ever got her hands on another time machine. Good thing that was the only one I know about.


End file.
